5 Song Music Challenge
by AddictionHigh
Summary: 5 Song Challenges to get me into character for writing Grey's Anatomy. Hope you like it - there's a mixture in here. :)


**As much as I love writing Criminal Minds, I'd love to try my hand at another fandom, so here's another music challenge to help me hopefully get used to writing Grey's Anatomy. Enjoy it – and let me know if there's anything you think I could improve on. I'd really appreciate it. **

**It's All Coming Back To Me Now – Celine Dion**

Meredith Grey couldn't get Derek Sheppard out of her head no matter how hard she tried. No matter how many tequila shots she chucked down the back of her throat, or men she got under, the neuro surgeon was planted firmly in her head. She didn't want him there. He was an adulterous pig. He was married. But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Eventually, Addison Montgomery-Sheppard left Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital to go to Los Angeles and it made it slightly easier for Meredith not to feel bad about how she felt about Derek, but it didn't mean she wanted to remember him. She wanted to forget what it felt like when they made love, or when they stayed late at the hospital working on a case. She wanted to forget everything.

But Derek only needed to look at her before they'd both be running off to the on-call room for a quick relief from the stresses of ignoring each other. One kiss and everything would come flooding back in waves. Waves that, in that instance, Meredith didn't want to forget. But then they'd have to leave the on-call room and return to reality where they were toxic to each other.

**These Days – Rascal Flatts**

Callie Torres loved Arizona Robbins no matter how many times she tried to tell herself she didn't. But she'd left. Arizona left for Africa without her and it killed her; she thought they had something but clearly she was wrong. She'd never dream of leaving her girlfriend in the middle of the airport. Maybe they weren't as suited to each other as Callie first here she thought.

Every night, Callie finished work at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital was the Orthopaedic attending, she'd go home and check the phone to see if Arizona had tried to phone her; which she never did; get a shower and go to bed ready to repeat the same day tomorrow. Little did she know Arizona was on the plane back to the US to see her.

**Worth The Wait – Jordin Sparks**

Meredith Grey only wanted three things in life: not to be like her mother, to be a world renowned general surgeon and to be a mother. Now she was an attending at her hospital and married to Derek Sheppard, what she wanted more than anything was to be a mother. But she couldn't get pregnant no matter how hard they tried. Useless uterus. Night after night, she'd lay in bed with Derek sobbing. She'd never get pregnant.

"Meredith, just have faith. We'll have a child and when we do, he or she will have been so worth the wait you'll forget how you're feeling right now" Derek tried to sooth her repeatedly.

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

Arizona Robbins had just proposed to her long term girlfriend, Callie Torres when they were hit by a speeding car racing into the side of them. Jolted sideways but uninjured, Callie ended up in her girlfriend's lap in the front driver's seat and softly whispered four quiet words into her stomach "I'd love nothing more". Little did she know that Arizona couldn't hear as she'd been knocked unconscious by the force that her head had hit the window.

It took a few minutes for Callie to ascertain that she hadn't injured herself and to sit up slowly. Gathering her bearings, she looked over to the blonde sat next to her and screamed when she noticed the shards of glass sticking into her head.

**I'll Always Remember You – Miley Cyrus**

It had been a long time coming, and sadly they both knew it. Ever since the plane crash, everyone at Sloane Grey Memorial Hospital had changed. Arizona had had her leg amputated and blamed it on her wife, Callie Torres putting a strain on their relationship. Meredith had lost her little sister, Lexie Grey. Derek had lost the use of his hand and could no longer operate, putting a strain on his and Meredith's marriage. Mark Slone had died affecting everyone at the hospital, but nobody more than Derek or Callie. But most affected from the crash was Christina Yang. She couldn't get on a plane anymore and it affected her social life, her work life, but most obviously, it affected her relationship with Meredith. So it was no surprise when she decided she couldn't work at the hospital anymore.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this. I know they aren't particularly long, even for challenges, but I really struggled to get into character. Let me know if there's anything I can improve on and I'd really appreciate it. Thanks y'all. (And sorry for the short length of the overall thing as well.)**


End file.
